Kin'emon
|image= |jname= |rname= |ename=N/A |first=Chapter 656 |affiliation=Wano Country |occupation=Samurai |bounty= |jva= }} The Samurai from Wano, is as yet unnamed Samurai from Wano Country whom the Straw Hat Pirates found in various pieces at Punk Hazard. Appearance The Samurai's appearance, matches the stereo-type of all samurai's found in ancient Japan, with a top-knot. He is quite tall, with his legs alone matching Monkey D. Luffy in height. He is also seen to be quite muscular, but not overly so. Personality The Samurai is revealed to be quite perverted, even though he has old-fashioned ideals. He seems to follow the way of the samurai, claiming he would commit suicide if he could, for the disgrace of being dismembered without dying. He still tries to maintain his pride, even though he's just a head. Though he seemed outrage at Nami's sense of fashion and personality he still greatly enjoyed ogling at her cleavage. He cares deeply for his son, Momonosuke, as he travelled to the dangerous Punk Hazard island and challenged a Shichibukai to find him. Even after being chopped to pieces, his torso and leg still attempted to look for his son, and attacked anything that got in the way. He also has an extremely rude special ability of talking with his farts. Relationships Momonosuke The Samurai seems to deeply care for his son, as shown when he travelled to Punk Hazard and challenged Trafalgar Law, a Shichibukai, to get him back Pirates He seems to strongly dislike pirates. Straw Hat Pirates Despite his strong dislike for pirates, and even though he initially scorned them when he found out that they were, he is starting to see that the Straw Hats are different from most others. However, despite knowing this, he is not willing to break his pride and ask for their help. Trafalgar Law The Samurai seems to curse the Shichibukai for the way he currently is. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship and Martial Arts Skills Even after being dismembered and chopped up, the Samurai was capable of putting up a fight, with his legs recklessly attacking Luffy's party when they encountered him. His torso alone was able to match Brook in swordsmanship, utilizing a two-sword style. Devil Fruit Ability Using the ability of the unusual fruit he ate a long time ago, he is capable of creating clothing and disguises for anyone, including himself, if they put a leaf or stone on their head. This ability is dispelled if they were to remove the clothing. History Meeting the Straw Hats One Piece at a Time The samurai went to Punk Hazard to find his lost son. During the journey, he encountered Shichibukai Trafalgar Law. Law dismembered the samurai and his body parts are scattered all over the island. His legs got stuck on a dragon, his head is locked in a cell in Vegapunk's former research facility, and his torso and arms are wandering around the frozen side of the island, cutting down centaurs. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Conjectural-Titled Articles Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users